My Diary of Comedy
by Yataa'lv
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian Haruno Sakura di masa remajanya yang cukup konyol. "Nomer empat yang tadi, gua mah dijawab. Emang lu diapain?"/"DITELEN."/"OKE KANG!"/"LAPANGAN NERAKAAAAA!"/"End of discussion! We're break!"/"LET ME GO LET ME GO I WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW"/Yahhh... namanya juga cinta Sas/Cover isn't mine. Two Shot. Warnings inside. Rnr sangat dibutuhkan, Minna-san. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Yataa'lv_

_Warnings : AU, bahasa non-baku, OOC, may be typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin tidak saya sadari._

_Genres : Friendship, Humor (little bit)_

.

.

.

My Diary Of Comedy

.

.

_Story_ I; Awal Masuk SMP

SMP adalah awal dimana baju putih merah berganti menjadi putih biru, dan cukup sedih juga karena gue harus pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo—demi pendidikan yang lebih baik, kemudian harus berpisah sama temen-temen SD. Waktu itu abang gue yang bernama Haruno Sasori nyamperin emak gue,

"Bu, nanti si Saku masuk mane bu?" tanya abang gue,

"Di SMP Kiri, emang kenapa Sos?" jawab emak gue dengan santai.

"Oh ya gapapa, swasta yee? Yah elu Kur, mana bisa elu dapet negeri kaya gue," Kata abang gue yang songong.

Pas abang gue ngomong gitu, gue langsung ke depan rumah nyari angkot yang mau ngelindes die. Tapi berhubung angkot jauh dari rumah akhirnya niat gue sementara diurungkan dulu.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu dateng juga, yaitu masa MOPD, semua murid baru pada baris di lapangan, dan lebih miris lagi buat gue yaitu gak ada teman satupun yang satu SD sama gue. Satu persatu nama dipanggil buat masuk kelas yang udah disiapin sama OSISnya.

Pas nama gue dipanggil kenapa semua orang pada ngeliatin gue? Mungkin orang yang ngeliat gue pada kaget dan ngomong itu orang idot dari mana.

Dan sama juga pas masuk kelas gue juga diliatin, dan ada salah satu murid yang ngeliatin gue sambil nyengar-nyengir gak jelas kayak Tukul gitu, dia ngedeketin gue sambil ngomong, "Namanya siapa?" kata dia yang sok akrab—kayaknya. "Nama aku Sakura Haruno." Gue jawab dengan sok imut. Hehehe…

"Kamu sendiri siapa?" Tanya gue balik,

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka, panggil aja Ino." jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

Akhirnya gue dapet temen juga walaupun sedikit gak jelas yang setiap hari kerjaannya cuman nyengir mulu, tapi gapapa mungkin ini takdir orang idot ketemu orang idiot. _Kidding_ loh! Wkwkwk...

Temen gue Ino Yamanaka ini begonya gak abis abis, pernah waktu lagi ulangan harian dia nyontek ama gue, pokoknya semua jawabannya dari gue, dan hasil nilai dia ternyata jelek banget beda sama gue, yaiyalah dianya aja yang bego soalnya aja beda; gue A dia B. Dan lebih begonya lagi dia cuman bisa nyengir nyengir dengan hasil ulangan dia, gue rasa emaknya salah ngasih susu waktu dia bayi, aturan yang dikasih susu ASI mungkin dia dikasih susu kuda makanya dia nyengir nyengir gitu.

Tapi sih dia yang gue kenal sekarang udah nggak bego kayak dulu, cuman sekarang lebih PEA kayaknya. Hahahah sama aja ya malah lebih parah. Hohohoh...

.

.

_Story_ II; Cerita + Gerakan = Tenten

Gue iri sama temen-temen gue yang pada pinter. Ada salah satu temen di ekskul paskib gue yang bernama Tenten yang pinter banget tapi bertampang tablo—alias tampang bloon. Gue pernah ngobrolin soal matematika sama dia pas abis ulangan.

"Ten, soal nomer empat tadi lu diapain?" Tanya gue pas selesai ulangan.

"Soal nomer empat?" Kata dia mengulang,

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." gue jawab sewot.

"Heheh, bilang dong Kura-_chan_," Gue tadinya pengen bacok, tapi karna takut dia bacok gue duluan kayanya gue diem aje deh. _Btw_, Cuma dia yang manggil gue dengan panggilan "Kura-_chan_". Aneh memang dia...

"Iya apaan, Ten?" Gue mengulang.

"Nomer empat yang tadi, gua mah dijawab. Emang lu diapain?" Sumpah pengen gue telen dari lobang idung tuh anak, tablonya kelewatan. Sebenernya gue yang goblok apa dianya yang goblok sih, tapi yang jelas gue akhirnya jawab nyantai.

"DITELEN."

Jujur dia orangnya baik banget, sumpah baik banget. Udah baik cantik pula, tapi saking baiknya kalo cerita pasti punya ciri khas begonya sendiri. Kalo bisa dibilang dalem rumus matematikannya, yaitu; cerita + gerakan = Tenten.

Gue yang lagi duduk santai waktu jam olahraga, tiba-tiba dia dateng sambil lari-lari, tangan ke belakang, badan kecil, bibir manyun, idung ambles (lho, kok' malah jadi kayak gue). Tapi serius dia lari-lari nyamperin gue sama anak-anak.

"Eh eh," Sambil nyengar-nyengir ga jelas kayak Tukul,

"Ngapa, Mak?" tanya gue yang lagi duduk nyelonjor.

"tadi gue ketemu Neji di kamar mandi." Kata dia.

Tadinya gue berfikir pengen masuk kelas karena males dengerin cerita dia yang ga pernah jelas. Tapi karena takut dia gumoh di depan gue jadi gue mutusin buat dengerin cerita dia.

"Kok' bisa?" Tanya gue dengan kepo.

"Iya, 'kan ceritanya gini; gue lagi ngepel di kamar mandi (*pake gerakan ngepel) terus ada Neji dah dateng," Cerita dia sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan kayak ngindarin kotoran.

"Terus?" Kata gue dengan nada bingung.

"ya terus gue ngumpet, (*dengan gaya takut digebukin) soalnya 'kan gua ama dia lagi marahan."

"Ohh, terus?" Kata gue santai.

"YAA POKONYA GUE SENEEENG!" Teriak Tenten histeris.

Dan semuanya bubar.

.

.

_Story_ III; Lapangan Neraka

Waktu gue pengen lomba di SMA Konan. Gue sama anak-anak yang laen bikin proposal buat diserahin ke pembina paskib gue yang namanya pak Kakashi Hatake.

"Pak, nih proposal buat lomba." Kata gue sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lomba dimana lagi?"

"Di SMA Konan, Pak." Jawab gue sambil nahan pegel karena berdiri.

"Kemaren, 'kan baru lomba. Bla bla bla bla bla..." Dia ngoceh yang ujung-ujungnya gak ngebolehin lomba. _KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET_gue udah pegel nungguin eh malah gak boleh. Pengen gue korek rasanya tuh lobang idungnya pake sedotan. Iiuhhh pemikiran gue...

Akhirnya kata pelatih gue yang namanya pak Guy,

"Gimana kalo patungan buat lomba?" kata dia dengan bijaksana dan berwibawa (bawaan dari orok). Dan semua kompaaaaaaak banget jawab dengan semangat.

"OKE KANG!" (Gak tau emang beneran semangat, apa karena pengen cepet-cepet pulang).

Dan keesokan harinya latihan pun dimulai, berhubung sekolah gak ngebolehin kita lomba. Jadinya gue dan kawan-kawan pergi kerumah Doraemon buat minta lapangan serba guna. Wkwkwkwk... ya enggaklah, gue mutusin buat keliling sekitar sekolah nyari lapangan yang kosong dan boleh dipake.

"Nyari lapangan dimana ya, Sak?" Kata pelatih gue bingung.

"Aduh, saya kurang tau tuh kang kalo lapangan. Tapi kalo tukang es saya tau kang ada di sebelah sana." Jawab gue dengan goblok karena dehidrasi banget.

Pelatih gue langsung jawab dengan sabar, "Kayaknya saya baru tau Sak, orang idiot ada di samping saya." sambil nunjuk ke gua.

"Hehehe. Baru tau ya kang?" Gue jawab dengan tampang sok polos.

Pelatih gue yang udah kesel itu langsung tereak, "LAPANGAN DIMANAAA?!" pake _triple_ A.

Setelah muter, muter, muter, dan muter lagi, akhirnya ketemu juga lapangan yang kosong dan boleh dipake buat latihan. Tapi pas gue nyampe sono sama yang lain, _GILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PANAS_ _BANGET_. Lapangannya tuh plong gak ada pepohonan di kanan kirinya. Sumpah gue gak boong panas banget.

Tapi karena tekat yang tebal, keberanian yang kuat, dan mata yang tajam (ini mau latihan apa mau tawuran?). Yang jelas gue sama anak-anak tetep latihan. Setelah sekian lamanya latihan, temen gue yang namanya Sara ngeluh terus sambil megangin pundaknya.

"Sar, lu ngapa sih megangin pundak mulu. Konsen napa!" Kata gue yang sok tau.

"Panas banget Sak, sumpah!" Jawab dia sambil masang muka melas (kayanya emang begitu dah muka dia).

"Sabar Sar, coba sini gua liat pundak lu," Kata gue penasaran.

Sambil nyamperin Sara dan buka bajunya terus buka celananya terus Sara joget-joget. Et bego ya kagaklah. Pas gua liat, _AH GILA BELANG_. _ANJRITTTTTT_! Gue panik setengah mati karena takut bakalan belang juga. Muka gua merah, idung gua kembang-kempis, kebelet boker, badan gue langsung menyusut jadi kecil._ Oh__my__god_!

Semuannya jadi item, termasuk gue. Temen gue; Tenten langsung tereak dengan logat bloonnya dia, "LAPANGAN NERAKAAAAA!"

.

.

.

_Tbc_.

.

.

A/N :

Cerita fic ini ane ambil dari _diary _punya sepupu perempuan ane, dengan tatanan kata yg udah ane rombak sedikit. Tentu udah dengan seizin dari yg bersangkutan. Hohoho... XD :v btw, fic ini bakal jadi 2 chapter saja, jika ada respon maka akan ane lanjutkan, hehe... :D

Yapp, sekian saja ocehan dari ane, _see yaa_~

_Rnr minna_~ :D _thanks before_. :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Yataa'lv_

_Warnings : AU, bahasa non-baku, OOC, may be typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin tidak saya sadari._

_Genres : Friendship, Humor _(Semoga humornya bisa menghibur, alias tidak gagal, :"v), _and_ _now with a little bit Romance_ (SasuSaku)

.

.

.

.

.

Baca selamat~

.

.

.

.

My Diary Of Comedy

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Story_ IV; Kebiasaan Buruk

Gue gak tau kebiasaan ini muncul dari siapa atau keturunan siapa, tapi yang jelas kebiasaan gue yang suka kebelet BAB (Buang Air Besar) kalo lagi deg-degan banget ini udah gak bisa ditoleransi lagi. 'Kan kagak lucu kalo lagi pacaran terus deg-degan karena duduk di samping pacar, eh malah kebelet BAB, _dohhh_...

Contohnya aja kayak waktu itu gue lagi ngadain anniv tiga mungguan gue ama _my_ Sasuke-_kun_,

"Aku sayang kamu," Kata Sasuke—_my lovely prince_, wkwkwk... alay? Biarin ahh...

"Aku juga sa-sayaaa..." Gue gak bisa lanjutin lantaran kebelet BAB akibat deg-degan.

.

Dan semuanya itu makin menjadi saat gue sering ikut lomba di paskibra.

Ikut lomba paskib itu bagaikan _cek-up_ ke dokter, rutin setiap bulannya, kalo udah agak sembuh (menang terus) baru deh berhenti dulu sebentar. Waktu itu gue pengen lomba di Ame Ame Gakure, berhubung pengen lomba jadinya kita latihan terus (ya iyalah masa jungkir balik).

Latihan latihan terus. Dan datang juga hari di mana lomba diadakan.

"Nomer peserta tujuh?" Tanya gue ke temen gue namanya Temari—si Emak,

"Iya, Nak. Aduh gimana ni?" jawab si Emak panik.

"Gimana apanya, itu pertengahan kali. Woles aja sih, Makk." Jawab gue santai.

"Bukan masalah itu, Nak." Kata dia sambil duduk, tapi berdiri lagi.

"Ya terus?" Dia nyamperin gue dan langsung bilang dengan santai, "Gue takut elu kebelet BAB. Sumpah,"

Gue narik napas dan langsung jawab, "Sama!"

Akhirnya nomer tujuh dipanggil untuk masuk persiapan satu.

"Nak, gimana deg-degan gak?" Tanya Emak khawatir.

"Belum deg-degan kok Makk," Jawab gue santai.

"Oke oke. Tahan ya, Nak." Kata dia sambil megang perut gue, sebenernya gue bingung ini lagi ngawatirin gue boker apa lagi persiapan gue lahiran? Akhirnya lomba pun dimulai. Gue nyantai, si Emak gelisah, Sara nerpes, Tenten herpes. _Lahhh_...

Lomba berlangsung dan selesai, gue berterima kasih banget sama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena selama tampil gue ga deg-degan (alias kebelet BAB). _Thanks god_!

Semuannya belom selesai gitu aja, proses masih terus berlangsung. Gue duduk di barak dan berfikir, _kalo ada perlombaan pasti ada pengumuman dong_, sontak gue panik. Kalo pengumuman otomatis gue deg-degan banget dan otomatis juga gue bakalan kebelet BAB. _Omg_ tamat riwayat gue.

Gue bingung harus ngapain. Gue pengen nyanyi-nyanyi di tengah lapangan terus sambil joget India tapi takut dibilang monyet lepas. Aduh gimana ya? Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ide cemerlang. Gue mutusin buat duduk manis di kelas dan ga makan sampai pengumuman nanti, biar gue ga kebelet BAB.

"Nak, ga makan?" Tanya emak.

"Engga Makk, ga laper kok'," Jawab gue lemes.

"Seriusan loh?" Tanya mak lagi kebingungan.

"iya, Makk." Jujur gue laper banget sumpah, rasanya makanan yang dipegang mak pengen gue sedot pake penyedot makanan gue (alis bibir gue, tapi karena takut nanti mak ikutan nyedot juga dan dibilang dua anak anjing berciuman jadi gue mutusin buat liatin dia aja.

Akhirnya pengumuman berlangsung, dan semuannya tegang bingit ciusan. Termasuk gue, dan begitu dibacain juara harapan tiga, dua, dan ga ada nama sekolah kita. Semuannya tambah tegang dengan posisi jongkoknya mereka dan mulut yang komat-kamit baca doa (lho kok kayak ngusir setan).

"Juara satu dengan total nilai bla bla bla… diraih oleh peserta nomer?" Kata MC,

_Jeng! Jeng!_

"Nomer tujuh dari paskibra SMP Kiriiiiiii!" Semuannya tereak histeris dan begitu si emak mau pelukan sama gue. Gue mendadak ilang, karna gue pengen BAB. Sangat tidak mendukung sekali momentumnya, huhuhu...

Story V; Aku + Kamu = Apa?

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun,"

Udah ketebak 'kan yaa itu suara siapa? Hohoho, suara gue yang imut-imut-kyut gimana gitoohhh, khusus buat manggil ayang Sasuu~

"Hmm, kenapa Cinn?"

Tunggu, jangan berpikiran kalo ayang Sasuu itu banci yaa... cinn itu maksudnya cinntaahhh, soswitttt kann...

"Aku ditambah kamu, sama dengan apa?" tanya gue masih dengan suara imut-imut-kyut gueeh.

"Hmm, apa?" tanyanya balik, yaelah sejak kapan sihh ayang gue inih telmii.

"Yaa apaa? 'Kan aku nanyaa," masih tetap dengan suara imut-imut-kyutt gueehh.

"Ohh, ya jawabannya kita lah," duhhh ini cowok kok kagak ada gombal-gombal-romantisnye sihh, gak gregeeettt... apa perlu gue panggil the legend Mad Dog, nih—eitss jangan-jangan deh, bahaya tingkat dewa itu.

"Ishhh, tau akh. GELAP!" jawab gue nyolot yang emang udah gondok binggo saking keselnye.

"Enggak kok, terang gini dibilang gelap. Mata kamu rabun yaa, Cinn?"

"Pikir ndirii sono!"

"Lahh, kamu kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba marah?

"Sono pikir ndirii!"

"Kok tiba-tiba marah? Lahh, kamu kenapa sih?"

Arrgghh... ini percakapan kok jadi gaje begete sehh... udah ahh,

"End of discussion! We're break!"

"Eeehhh?"

"Apaa?!"

"I don"t wanna break with you!"

"Bodooo!"

"Cinnn, you're not serious, nee?"

"SERIUS, DUERIUS, SEKIANRIUSS!"

"Ta-tapii—"

"BODO! AKU MAU PERGI"

"JANGA—"

"JUST LET ME GO!"

"TAPP—"

"LET ME GO~ LET ME GO~ I WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW~"

Dan seketika Sasuu swittdropp melihat cintahhhnya itu.

'Kok bisa sih cinta gue jatoh sama ni cewek, ckckck.' Batin Sasuu miris.

...

...

...

Yahhh... namanya juga cinta Sas~ tak mengenal _who,_ _what, when_, _why, where, and_ _how~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wokeeyyy! Potong! (maksudnye cut)

The End. (Dengan gajenya)

A/N :

Ane tau itu yg story V alaynye kagak nahan, entah gejala negatif apa saja yg akan ditimbulkan, i dunno, so~ gomenne~

Kasih terima untuk Kumada Chiyu dan cyp92 yg telah me-reviewwww~ :"v ene terhuraa, #okestoplebaynye

RnR? xD


End file.
